Por ti
by Neko.Italia.Angel
Summary: "Soy un héroe, y como tal, mi deber es protegerlos".- dijo Alfred, sonriendo cariñosamente a las dos personas que amaba tanto.  Si era necesario, daría su vida por verlos felices… y aunque ellos los amara tanto, ¿Por qué ese chico cambio su vida?
1. La llegada

_Hola a todas las personas de fanfiction ^^._

_Soy Torres (para más información, revise el perfil de Vismur-neesan XD), y este es el primer fanfic que publico en la pagina, pero no es el primero que hago XD._

_Bueno, si revisaron el perfil, de seguro leyeron que escribiría un fic, pero no esté… bueno, aquí está la aclaración: _

_No había tenido tiempo de escribir por la escuela y exámenes, pero ahora si podre, ya que ya salí de vacaciones (Yupi~!), pero no seguiré el fic de "Noche de Luna" (el que dije que haría), ya que llevo tan solo la mitad, y mi imaginación no me ha ayudado en ese fic T-T, pero cuando llegue, lo terminare y lo publicaré kesesese… cof, lo siento, me emocione ^^U._

_Además, comencé a escribir este fic porque en mis prácticas profesionales de la escuela no tenía nada que hacer (si, tardes de ocio ¬¬) y deseaba hacer algo, entonces me llego una idea, y pues… Taran!, está plasmada aquí, así que decide hacerlo antes de que mi imaginación se fuera XD. Bueno, sin más que decir, los dejo leer ^^. Disfrútenlo._

_Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ya que si lo fueran… tendría conmigo a los dos Italia, Canadá, Alemania, el grandioso Prusia y UK ¬ (ah~, adoro a Inglaterra)_

**Capitulo 1: La llegada.**

-¡Wow! Que fresco y agradable es el día, ¿no lo crees?- dijo un pequeño niño de ocho años, rubio, con un mechón de pelo que sobresalía por la mitad de la cabeza, y con unos ojos tan azules como el cielo. Volteo a ver a su acompañante y lo vio más lejos de donde él estaba.- ¡Oye Matthy, apúrate!

-¡Espera Al! ¡Yo no corro tan rápido como tú!- contesto el otro niño; este era igual al otro, pero tenía los ojos violetas, y un pequeño rulo que sobresalía de su cabeza, además de parecer más pequeño. Los dos eran hermanos gemelos, y habían salido de casa para poder jugar un rato en el campo.

-¡Vamos Matthy! ¡O te dejare atrás! Jajaja- reía, mientras que su hermano trataba de alcanzarlo.

-¡Al, espe…!- dejo de decir, ya que se había tropezado.

-Matthy… ¡Matthy!- vio que su hermano se había caído, y como un rayo llego a donde se encontraba.- ¡¿Estás bien? ¡¿No estás herido? ¡Responde Matthy, responde!- decía, mientras zarandeaba a su hermano.

-Al, estoy bien, solo me tropecé, es todo- dijo tranquilo el pequeño, tratando de que su hermano lo dejara de zarandear.

-¿En serio Matthy? ¡Qué bueno!- dijo Alfred abrazando a su hermano- No quisiera que nada malo te pase. Eres mi hermano menor, y yo como héroe y hermano mayor que soy, mi deber es cuidarte- dijo esto mientras se restregaba en la mejilla del menor.

-Vamos Al, no paso nada. Mejor vayámonos a casa- dijo, quitando a su hermano levemente. Le gustaba que su hermano se preocupara por él, ya que era de los pocos que lo hacían, pero había veces en las que lo sobreprotegía mucho.

-Está bien Matthy- soltó a su hermano. Lo cargo en su espalda, lo cual, el menor solo atino a sonrojarse.-Vamos Matthy… yo te llevare a casa- sonríe a su hermano.

Después de algunos minutos de silencio…

-Al…- se oyó la voz del menor.

-Si Matthy- seguía sonriendo sin voltear al menor.

-Al… Al…

-Si Matthy, ¿Qué sucede?- siguió caminando sin bajar a su hermano.

-Al… despierta…

-¿Eh?- se voltea, y al instante, se despierta, encontrándose a un joven rubio de dieciocho años igual a él, con gafas- ¡Waa!- se levanta rápido, aventando un poco a su hermano- ¡Matthy, me asustaste!

-Alfred, ya levántate. Llevo rato intentando despertarte- dice Matthew fingiendo enojo, ya que su hermano no cambiaría nada.

-…- se voltea y se vuelve a tapar con las sabanas- ¡No quiero! ¡Quiero dormir!

-¡Vamos Alfred!- dice, mientras intenta quitar las sabanas, sin lograr nada a cambio, ya que su hermano era más fuerte- ¡¿Qué no recuerdas que día es hoy?- dejo de forcejear, ya que Alfred también había parado de resistirse. Saco su cabeza por fuera de las sabanas, dejando ver su rostro con una mirada confusa como: _**"No, no me acuerdo"**_, hasta que…

-¡Waw!- Se levanta como un rayo, buscando por la habitación ropa- ¡Llegare tarde al primer día de clases!... ¡Ah! ¡El desayuno!- grita, mientras se pone unos jeans azules, cayéndose en el intento- ¡Debo hacer el desayuno! Yo…

-¡Alfred!- grita Matthew llamando la atención de su hermano- Aun no es tarde, además, yo prepare el desayuno- sonríe, dándole a su hermano una camisa blanca y sus lentes.

-¿En serio?- dice tomando las cosas- ¿Y por qué no me despertaste antes para que yo lo hiciera?- finge enojo- Sabes que no me gusta dejarte solo con el desayuno- sonríe a su hermano mientras acaricia su cabello.

-Je, no te preocupes. Además, si tu lo hacías, habríamos desayunado hamburguesas hoy, jejeje- sonríe, ya que al decir esto, su hermano hizo un puchero.

-¿Y que tienen de malo mis hamburguesas? ¡Son muy deliciosas!- sigue haciendo un puchero.

-Nada, jejeje- sigue sonriendo- Bueno Alfred, te espero abajo- se dirige a la puerta- ¡Ah!...- se gira un poco a su hermano- Te está esperando en su habitación, yo ya fui- sonríe por ultimo antes de irse de la habitación.

-Je, es verdad. No nos vera en todo el día… bueno, solo a mi…- sonríe para sí mismo al recordar a una personita rubia de ojos azules.

Ya listo Alfred de arreglarse, se dirige a una habitación antes de desayunar.

-¿Se puede?- toca un poco la puerta, esperando alguna respuesta.

-S-si…- contesta tímidamente una voz pequeña y dulce del otro lado de la puerta.

-Bien- dice feliz, abriendo la puerta y metiéndose a la habitación- ¡Hola!- sonríe, para luego cerrarla detrás de él…

Terminado los dos rubios de desayunar y de haber lavado los platos (bueno, Alfred lo hizo, ya que Matthew le dijo que lo hiciera, para poder él preparar otro desayuno, porque si no, Alfred envenenaría a _"esa"_ persona que querían los dos), salieron de la casa rumbo a su nueva escuela. No vivían tan lejos, así que optaron por caminar.

-Hey Matthew…- llamo Alfred a su gemelo.

-Si, Al…- contesto el menor en signo que le estaba poniendo atención.

-Matthew…- se coloca Alfred delante de Matthew-Entraremos a una nueva escuela, que gracias al desempeño que hemos realizado, ganamos esa tan apreciada beca- asiente Matthew, dejando continuar a su hermano.- No somos ricos Matthy, así que no esperemos a que nos reciban con los brazos abiertos, pero tan poco nos dejaremos que nos pisoteen… Matthew, _my little brother_, cualquier cosa que necesites… cualquier problema en el que estés, no dudes en llamarme, porque soy tu hermano mayor. Ustedes son lo más preciado que tengo, y daría cualquier cosa por darles una mejor vida y protegerlos. Así que Matthy, prométeme que darás tu mejor esfuerzo, así como yo lo hare también, y venceremos todos los obstáculos que se nos pongan adelante, como lo hemos hecho desde antes, y saldremos adelante, no sólo los dos, sino los tres… ¿De a acuerdo hermanito?- sonríe a su hermano.

-¡Si Alfred!- y feliz, Matthew se lanza a abrazar a su hermano, porque era verdad, todo el esfuerzo que habían hecho… todo el cansancio y el trabajo de Alfred, _**todo**_, empezaba a dar frutos. Ahora se encontraban a pasos de entrar a la mejor escuela que había en todo el país, donde solo entraban los mejores, los que tenían dinero, o en determinado caso… una sola persona de cada país, y ellos habían sido elegidos como unos de los mejores, obteniendo una beca cada uno para estudiar. Alfred como el mejor de Estados Unidos de América, y él, como el mejor de Canadá.

-Jajaja, entonces Matthy, es hora de demostrar quienes somos, y enseñarles a esos "niños mimados" o a cualquiera que el esfuerzo de las personas vale más que el dinero, jajaja- termina de decir con todas las ganas y alegría que pudiera tener.

-¡Sí!- contesta con alegría Matthew, porque si Alfred podía e intentaba, el también.

-¡Ah!, y otra cosa Matthy, no les digas que no somos ricos ni les cuentes nada de nosotros… no quisieran que abusaran de ti o que nos tuvieran lastima, ¿Ok _brother_?

-_Yes brother_- asiente Matthew, porque sabía a qué se refería su hermano.

-Entonces… ¡A la escuela Matthy, a demostrar de lo que estamos hechos!- termina de decir Alfred en una pose de superhéroe. Y así con estas palabras, los dos rubios se dirigieron a su nueva.

-Tsk… deja de seguirme- dice un joven rubio de ojos esmeraldas y grandes cejas a su acompañante que venía atrás.

-No~- contesta de forma burlesca otro rubio, pero con ojos azules y un poco de vello facial en la barbilla, además de estar más alto.

-¡Joder! ¡Entonces camina lejos de mí!- dijo exasperado el chico.

-Mi querido Arthur, no puedo. Si no voy contigo, de seguro te perderás- dice el más alto.- Además, soy tu hermano mayor, y tienes que obedecerme y hacerme caso- sonríe el chico.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿Hermano mayor y obedecerte? ¡Ja!, estás loco Francis

-Bueno, no soy tu hermano mayor, pero si tu primo mayor- sonríe con superioridad- Y créeme, se lo que digo. Si no voy contigo, te perderás. Te conozco Arthur, y se de lo que hablo.

-…- suelta un gruñido el chico- Bien, pero camina lejos de mi…- dice enfadado con los brazos cruzados.

-Ah~, gracias primito- dice feliz el rubio, abrazando a Arthur y metiéndole la mano.

-**TE ODIO FRANCIS**- dice remarcando cada palabra y quitándose a su primo.

-¡Ah~! Yo también te quiero Arthy- dijo Francis, ignorando las palabras de Arthur, y sintiéndose feliz por hacer enfadar a Arthur por cambiar su nombre.

-Tsk, cállate. Mejor ya vámonos, no quisiera llegar tarde a mi primer día- dice Arthur, caminando rápido, pero dejando que Francis le siguiera el paso.

-_Oi- _dice sonriendo.

Pero antes de entrar a la escuela, un joven rubio choca con Arthur, haciéndole caer, pero detrás de él también venia otro chico parecido, tumbándolo y que este caiga sobre Arthur, quedando los dos en una pose un tanto comprometedora.

-Alfred, ¿estás bien?- dice Matthew, ya que los dos iban corriendo para no llegar tarde, y Alfred termino chocando con un chico.

-Auch, solo choque y me caí sobre este chico- dice Alfred sobándose un poco la cabeza.

-¡Oye, bájate de mi! No vez que pesas idiota- dice Arthur rojo de la cara, una por que lo están aplastando, y otra por tener a ese chico rubio de ojos azules tan lindos encima de él.

-Hey, _mom ami_ Arthur, ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Francis, preocupado de ver a su primo siendo aplastado, pero deja de estarlo al ver a un lindo chico rubio de ojos violetas, al cual se le acerca- _Oh lala_, ¿Cuál es el nombre de este hermoso ángel que ha caído en la Tierra?- dice galante Francis, tomando de la mano a Matthew para besarla.

-¿Eh? Mi nombre es Matthew… Matthew Williams- dice tímido Matthew, ya que el chico que tenía enfrente era guapo y de unos ojos muy lindos.

-Oh, qué lindo nombre. Yo soy Francis Bonnefoy, para servirte- dice, volviendo a depositar en la mano un beso, el cual hace que Alfred tenga celos y lo mire mal.

-Hey idiota- llama Arthur a Alfred, haciendo que este se volteé, quedando los dos frente a frente- ¿Te podrías quitar de mí?- dice Arthur, desviando el rostro sonrojado.

Entonces, Alfred se da cuenta de la posición en la que están, y que están siendo observados por varias personas que los miraban raro, y unas chicas con corazones en los ojos diciendo "Yaoi, yaoi, yaoi", parándose enseguida del chico, no sin antes echar otro vistazo a aquellos ojos esmeraldas que lo estaban hipnotizando.

-Dis-disculpame- dice avergonzado Alfred, tendiéndole una mano a Arthur- Mi nombre es Alfred F. Jones, y **"HERMANO MAYOR DE MATTHEW"-** dice lo ultimo mas remarcado y mirando mal a Francis, el cual solo sonríe.

-Gracias- dice Arthur tomando la mano de Alfred, y limpiándose el polvo de la ropa con la otra- Yo soy Arthur Kirkland, y se puede saber por qué venias corriendo idiota- dijo Arthur cruzándose de brazos.

-Jejeje, yo…- dice Alfred mientras sonríe a Arthur, haciéndolo sonrojar de nuevo por la linda, pero tonta sonrisa de él- veníamos corriendo Matthy y yo porque se nos estaba siendo tarde- dice, cambiando su expresión alegre a una preocupada.- ¡Ah, llegaremos tarde Matthy!- dice, tomando de la mano a su hermano, listo para emprender de nuevo una carrera, no sin antes despedirse de los dos chicos que acababa de conocer.- Hasta pronto Arthur, espero que nos volvamos a ver, y tu Francis… te estaré vigilando- dice Alfred, mirando mal a Francis y sacándole una gota a este.

-¡Alfred!- llama Matthew a su hermano, rojo de la vergüenza por tener a un hermano celoso.

-Bueno- dice en un puchero- ¡Nos vemos!- dijo por último, saliendo a toda prisa con su gemelo.

-Jajaja, parece que este año será muy interesante, jajaja- dice Francis con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, viendo el camino por el cual los dos rubios gemelos tomaron.

Arthur mira a su primo con una expresión de no haberle comprendido, pero vuelve a ver el camino que tomaron los chicos, recordando el rostro alegre de Alfred y su sonrisa, sintiéndose extraño con el sentimiento que este provocaba a su corazón. Al parecer, no fue mala idea entrar a la misma escuela con su molesto primo…

_**Continuara…**_

_Me tome la necesidad de traducir algunas palabras, por si acaso ^^_

_My little brother: mi pequeño hermano, en ingles._

_Brother: hermano, en ingles._

_Yes brother: si hermano, en ingles._

_Oi: si en francés._

_Mom ami: creo que es mi amigo o querido amigo en francés._

Bueno, lo sé. No es el mismo Alfred que conocemos y amamos; es celoso con su hermano, protector y hasta… listo Oo?...

Vale, vale, pero a mí me pareció corrector escribir de un Alfred así, ya que pensé que siendo una nación, no eran tan tonto como parece, sino que podría llegar a ser muy listo como Japón ¬w¬…

Además, que tener a un hermano tan dulce, tierno, inocente como Matthew (Ah~…quien me regala a Matthew /), debería cuidarlo de todos los pervertidos y abusivos que se le acercaran, no? ^^U *mira a Francia* (Francia: ¬¬ y porque me miras así?) ^^ Porque lo eres (Alfred: ^^ así es) (Francia: T-T tito Francis no es un pervertido) (Alfred/Torres: si como no ¬¬).

Jejeje, bueno, y tengo una sorpresa para todos acerca de esa personita tan especial que Alfred y Matthew quieren, pero se los revelare en el capitulo tres, pero les daré pistas en el siguiente, el cual se titulara: _**"Conociéndote".**_

Bueno, cuídense y hasta luego…

Addio ^w^


	2. Conociéndote

_Hola a todas y todos ^^!_

_Snif, snif *llorando* TwT grazie a todas las personas que me dejaron review en el capitulo anterior y a las personas que leyeron, snif, ¡soy tan feliz! –saca un pañuelo-_

_Y disculpen por el retraso, no tengo excusas, solo les diré que por falta de tiempo, y que entré a trabajar (aunque ya me Salí TTwTT) y de nuevo a las practicas (Wii~, las acabo de acabar XD), y que cada vez que me pongo a transcribir (si, ¬¬ lo hago y no termino, porque una mujer *mira a su mamá* me dice que qué hago en la compu, si no estoy en clases, así que no me da tiempo… snif, sino la apaga TT-TT…) no podre ir rápido con el fic. Bueno, sin más que decir, los dejo leer ^^. Disfrútenlo._

_Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ya que si lo fueran… el grandioso Prusia y Canadá saldrían más… Lovino y yo nos casaríamos *w* -ilusionada- ok, no, pero haría mucho spamano *¬*, y Francia saldría herido por Arthur ^w^ -ríe maliciosamente pensando en eso-._

_Gabriel Moctezuma Torres Pérez es Meco-kun (México, aunque solo lo aclaro, y María, viene siendo su hermana) y nos pertenece a __**Vismur, rtanaINGLAD**__ y a mí (Nota: lea el perfil de Vismur-onee-san para más información)._

_El libro "El Alquimista" no me pertenece, le pertenece a __Paulo Coelho, y solo lo utilizo por dos razones: _

_1. Es muy bueno este libro. _

_2. Lo utilizo para el fic XD._

_La revista Gamers no me pertenece. Esta revista es muy conocida aquí en México (no se en otros países), y contiene lo último en videojuegos. Yo la compraba antes de que mi dinero se fuera en el laboratorio de la prepa T-T –llora, ya que su vida se va en eso-._

_Los videojuegos Resident Evil y Street Fighter tampoco me pertenece._

_(Nada me pertenece, ¿verdad? XD)._

_**-"Pensamientos"-**_

_-Recuerdos-_

-Habla el personaje-

**Capitulo 2: Conociéndote.**

Después de haber encontrado el salón en el que correspondían cada uno, ya que habían escogido carreras diferentes: Alfred Política y Administración, y Matthew Medicina General. Alfred acompaño a Matthew a su salón, ya que durante el camino, este le estaba diciendo lo feliz por la similitud de horarios y que tres días se podían ver durante los descansos. Tenían que estudiar 4 horas a la semana, y el descanso del día de hoy les tocaba a la tercera hora, así que se podrían ver.

Matthew tuvo que oír el discurso de su hermano, aceptando varios términos, ya que conocía muy bien a su hermano y este no recibía por respuesta un _"No"._

Después de dejar a Matthy en su salón, Alfred tuvo que enfrentar otra carrera para llegar a su salón, y cuando estaba a punto de llegar, choco contra alguien.

- Fíjate por dónde vas idiota- dijo el chico sobándose la cabeza.

-Discúlpame, yo… eh, ¿Arthur?- dice Alfred extrañado de ver a aquel chico de ojos esmeraldas que acababa de conocer en la mañana en su futuro salón.

-¿Alfred? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo asombrado Arthur, sintiéndose alegre y a la vez nervioso de tener que ver de nuevo a Alfred.- Bueno, si se puede saber- pregunto lo más serio y calmado que pudo, pero su rostro lo delato con un hermoso color carmesí.

-Jejeje, este es mi salón, jeje- dijo Alfred sonriendo.

-¿Tu salón? ¡¿Entonces estudiaras Ciencias Políticas y de Administración?- dijo asombrado por la similitud de carreras y por tener que estar en todas las clases con él, además, de que no se imaginaba que ese chico estudiaría esa carrera.- Vaya- dijo más calmado- Entonces… estaremos juntos- dijo, volteando a otro lado sonrojado.

-¿Juntos? Entonces significa que estudiaras también aquí. Jajaja, vaya coincidencia, jajaja-dijo Alfred mostrando una gran sonrisa. No sabía porque, pero estar cerca de Arthur le provocaba sentimientos muy raros, pero lo que sentía mas era alegría de tenerlo a su lado.

-Bueno, bueno. Basta de conversación- dijo aun sonrojado Arthur- entremos al salón antes del que el profesor o profesora llegue, ¿Ok? Aun tenemos tiempo.

-Ok- dijo aun sonriendo Alfred.

Los dos entraron al salón, sentándose rápidamente en los últimos asientos que quedaban. Suerte o coincidencia, se sentaron cerca. Casi, ya que Alfred se sentó en la segunda fila del lado de la puerta, en el tercer asiento, detrás de un chico de cabello azabache con rasgos orientales, y Arthur en la tercera fila, en el segundo asiento, detrás de un chico rubio y bajo (me explique bien ^^U).

Alfred se acomodo en su asiento, pero volteo a su derecha, hacia su compañero que estaba hablando con un rubio muy fornido. Se percato del cabello marrón de su nuevo compañero, pero aun más de aquel extraño rizo que sobresalía en la parte izquierda de su cabeza. No veía su rostro, pero si ese extraño rizo. Ese chico se le hacía muy familiar, demasiado para ser exacto; trataba de recordar donde lo había visto, hasta que por fin lo recordó…

-¿F-Feliciano?- dijo un poco nervioso por saber si era él.

-¿Ve~?- volteo a ver quien lo llamaba- ¿Alfred?- abrió los ojos, sonriendo al ver que era el chico que su familia y el conocían muy bien- ¡Alfred!- dijo feliz.

-¡Feliciano!- dijo mas contento, era él, no había duda…

Matthew estaba en su salón, leyendo "El Alquimista de Paulo Coelho; llevaba tiempo leyéndolo y apenas llevaba la mitad. Desde que lo leyó, la trama lo ensancho. Iba a cambiar de página, cuando fue interrumpido por uno de sus compañeros.

-Disculpa, ¿este asiento está ocupado?- pregunto el chico sobre el asiento de adelante, Matthew bajo el libro y lo vio. Era de cabello negro y lacio, ojos castaño oscuro, y de una piel morena.

-No- dijo amablemente Matthew, pero para no ser descortés y haber si hacia un nuevo amigo, se presento- Hola, soy Matthew Williams, ¿y tú?- sonrió el rubio, pero el chico se sentó en el asiento, por lo cual Matthew se sintió mal, al parecer no le tomo caso.

-Mucho gusto Matthew, soy Gabriel Moctezuma Torres Pérez- se volteo el chico, sonriéndole de la misma forma que lo había hecho Matthew y provocando que este se sorprendiera. Vaya, ese chico no lo estaba ignorando como los demás.- ¿De dónde eres Matthew?- pregunto sonriente.

-De aquí de Estados Unidos, pero estuve estudiando un tiempo en Canadá- sonrió tímidamente.

-Jejeje- sonrió Gabriel- yo soy de México, pero vine aquí porque me dieron una beca para estudiar y porque también está mi hermana mayor- sonrió sinceramente. No sabía porque, pero hablar con Matthew le emanaba confianza.

-¿En serio?- dijo sorprendido Matthew- ¿También tienes una beca? Bueno, digo… ¿no eres rico como varios de aquí?- el chico negó con la cabeza.

-Jejeje, con eso de "también", significa que tu también tienes, ¿verdad?- sonrió.

Matthew se había delatado, pero ese chico… bueno, no sentía que era malo, sino que era igual que Alfred y el.

-Jeje, si, también tengo beca- dijo sonriendo, provocando que Gabriel sonriera más grande.

-Je, vaya. ¡Entonces seamos amigos! ¿Vale?- sonrió el chico.

-¡Va!- dijo emocionado Matthew. Su primer amigo en su nueva escuela. La primera persona (aparte de su hermano y unas cuantas personas mas) que no lo ignoraba, y era semejante a él; ¡vaya!, sería un grandioso año, pero ignoraba que una persona, en el ultimo asiento, los observaba a los dos, y más a él, y los estaba escuchando, esperando el momento para aparecerse…

- ¡Ve~! ¡Qué bueno que entraste aquí Alfred! ¡Ve~! Mira- agarro a dos de sus compañeros, con el que estaba hablando hace un rato, y al chico oriental que estaba delante de Alfred- ¡Te presento a mis amigos! Este es Kiku y es japonés- dijo presentando al chico oriental, quien lo saludo con una pequeña sonrisa- Y este es Ludwig, ¿recuerdas del que siempre te hablaba? ¡Él es, ve~!- saludo un poco con la mano, sonrojado, ya que el italiano le había hablado de él con ese chico.

-Jeje, soy Alfred F. Jones- sonrió a sus nuevos compañeros y a su amigo- y soy un viejo amigo de Feliciano- termino de decir en una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto Alfred-san- dijo Kiku- deje que me presente mejor, ya que como conocerá a Feliciano-kun, nos presento muy rápido- sonrió. Volteo a ver a sus amigos, observando contento que Feliciano estaba agarrado al brazo de Ludwig, soltando unos cuantos "ve~" a su vez- soy Kiku Honda, y aquel- señalo a Ludwig, quien estaba rojo de la cara por Feliciano- es Ludwig Beilschmidt- termino de decir Kiku.

-Jeje. Alfred sonrió, pero convirtió su sonrisa a una más grande al ver que lo que Kiku estaba leyendo era una revista de videojuegos- ¡Woo! ¡¿Es la revista Gamers, edición especial, con la más increíble información sobre la nueva tecnología en videojuegos que contienen los mejores gráficos que alguien pudiera imaginar?- dijo todo esto sin tomar pausa o aire y con estrellitas en los ojos, lo cual, Kiku sonrió al ver lo bien que conocía en videojuegos.

-Así es. Al parecer conoce bien de videojuegos Alfred-san- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Acaso usted la tiene?- pregunto señalando la revista, pero vio que Alfred hizo un puchero y se cruzo de brazos.

-No, cuando la iba a comprar se agotaron- dijo aun en puchero, recordando al verse de puesto en puesto de videojuegos buscando la revista, pero era lo mismo, ya estaba agotada- Pero no me preocupa- dijo de nuevo con una sonrisa- tengo todas las sagas y el nuevo volumen de Resident Evil y Street Fighter jajaja- sonrió, mencionando con orgullo su colección, que gracias a un par de ángeles había logrado conseguir.

-Oh, qué bien- sonrió Kiku, al parecer había encontrado un nuevo amigo con quien compartir aficiones y gustos.

Mientras que un rubio de ojos esmeraldas no había dejado de observar a Alfred desde que este comenzó a conversar con Feliciano, Ludwig y Kiku.

-_**"Vaya, Alfred logra hacer amigos rápidamente"**_- pensaba Arthur al ver a Alfred platicar animadamente con tres chicos y más con el chico oriental. –_**"¿Cómo es que tiene una sonrisa para todo?"**_- suspiro al ver esa sonrisa imborrable. Desde que se presentaron, no dejaba de sonreír- _**"Quisiera que sonrieras sólo para mi…"**_- se sonrojo, como podía pensar eso si tan solo lo conocía desde la mañana- _**"Nota mental: golpear a Francis llegando a casa porque su influencia es mala para mí."**_- Se dijo así mismo; tener a un primo con raíces francesas, y oírlo hablar diario sobre "_amour"_ y demás cosas lo estaban afectando –_**"¡Fuck **__**you**__** Francis!"**_- pero en serio, ¿Qué le ocurría a él? ¿Por qué sentía esas cosas por ese chico si apenas lo conocía?... ¿Le gustaba? Se sonrojo al pensar en esto. Volteo a ver su reloj de mano y cambio su cara sonrojada para dar paso a una disgustada; el o la maestra se había atrasado 8 minutos. Volteo a ver a sus compañeros, al parecer ninguno se había dado cuenta de la hora o no les interesaba, ya que todos estaban hablando entre sí, conociéndose, leyendo algún libro o como su compañero de adelante: escribiendo en su cuaderno.

Arthur se sintió cohibido ya que era el único que no estaba haciendo nada y solo. Recostó su cabeza en sus brazos que estaban en su pupitre, dejo de pensar en sus pensamientos y en Alfred, y más en Alfred, para poder pensar en las una y mil maneras y formas de torturar a su primo al llegar a casa. Sí, eso era perfecto.

Sonrió al pensar eso; no tenia culpa su primo, pero la influencia que tenia le empezaba a afectar… no, si tenía la culpa y de todo. Estaba pensando en esto, hasta que un fuerte golpe en la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos; se reincorporo, sentándose como es debido en su asiento.

Al parecer, la profesora había llegado.

-¡Buenos días jóvenes!- saludo una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes a todo el grupo.

-"_**Vaya, ya era hora"**_- pensó molesto Arthur por el retraso de la profesora.

-Disculpen el retraso chicos, pero no volverá a repetirse- sonrió avergonzada. Dejo sus cosas en el escritorio, tomo un marcador y empezó a escribir en el pizarrón lo que era como su nombre y la materia que les impartiría. Dejo de escribir y se dirigió a la clase.- Mi nombre es Elizabeta Héderváry, y les daré la materia de Ciencias Políticas- termino de decir con una sonrisa.

Algunos jóvenes la miraron y murmuraban lo bonita que era o lo joven que se veía, ya que parecía que no sobrepasaba los 25 años. Al ver Alfred que nadie hablaba, levanto la mano para realizar una pregunta.

-¿Si?- pregunto Elizabeta al ver al joven.

-Entonces, ¿usted dará esta materia? Jejeje, no me esperaba que una mujer nos diera esta clase, jejeje.

Elizabeta al oír esto, se acerco a Alfred rápidamente y con una sonrisa maniática.

-Entonces tendrá que aceptarlo joven o, ¿acaso tiene algún problema?- dijo esto último de un tono a muerte, que asusto a Alfred y a otros compañeros.

-N-no, para nada. Solo comentaba, ehehe- reía nerviosamente. Esa mujer le daba miedo. No, no le daba miedo, el era un héroe…solo, lo ponía un poco nervioso.

-Bueno- cambio su sonrisa macabra a una gentil- Comenzaremos a presentarnos todos para conocernos mejor. Hagamos un circulo con los asientos, y después comenzare yo primero, ¿va?- todos asintieron. Cuando todos formaron el círculo, Elizabeta empezó a hablar- Mmm… ya les dije mi nombre, así que… bueno, me gusta que me digan Eli, así que ustedes me podrán llamar así- sonríe- mi país natal es Hungría, tengo 27 años- todos se sorprendieron, ¡si se miraba más joven!- Me gustan los chocolates, y solo hay una cosa que adoro más en la vida es…- todos se acercaron mas a escucharla- ¡El YAOI!- grito con corazoncitos en los ojos al decir su pasión de la vida, lo que provoco que algunos hombres casi se cayeran por la respuesta. ¡Rayos, les toco una maestra que le gustaba las relaciones chicoXchico! Eli continuo presentándose- Me gusta la música clásica al igual que la actual (¿?). Eso es todo.- dijo, dirigiéndose a la clase.- Bueno, ¿Quién sigue? ¿Quién se apunta?

-¡Yo! El _Hero_ quiere hablar ¡Yo!- dijo Alfred, gritando para que Eli le hiciera caso. Elizabeta le dijo con un movimiento con la mano para que siguiera.- Mi nombre es Alfred F. Jones, pero ustedes me pueden llamar "Héroe", jajaja.

-_**"¡Idiota!... y yo que pensé que eras listo**_- pensó Arthur al oírlo.

-Tengo 18 años. Adoro comer hamburguesas, jugar videojuegos y ver películas de superhéroes, porque yo soy un héroe, jajaja- rio estrepitosamente- No me gusta la injusticia y que alguien moleste a las personas o a las personas que quiero, en especial a mis ángeles- dijo sonriendo al recordad a Matthew y a _Alex_, sus dos rubios. Se levanto y se coloco en pose de superhéroe región 4- Y yo, como el gran héroe que soy, mi deber es velar por ellos, jajaja- termino de decir, sacándole una gota a todos los del salón, incluyendo a la maestra.

-E-hh… gracias Alfred, ¿Quién sigue?- pregunto Elizabeta al terminar Alfred de presentarse.- Entonces nadie se apunta… yo los escogeré. Sigue usted joven.- dijo, señalando a Arthur.

-_**"¡Rayos!"**_… Soy Arthur Kirkland. _**"Para que les digo mi edad, si creo que somos de la misma edad"**_- pensó molesto- Soy de Inglaterra. Me gusta tomar el té, comer scones, la música rock… odio a los pervertidos _**"Francis"**_… personas poco educadas _**"Francis" **_y a cualquier persona que critique lo que cocino _**"Francis"**_… eso es todo- término de decir, para sentarse. La profesora y los compañeros lo vieron con una gotita, vaya, eso fue rápido.

Y así siguieron, presentándose todos (_discúlpenme, no se me ocurría que cosas agregarles a los demás personajes, pero ya los conocemos, ¿no?, jeje, así que para que los presento ^^U_), conociéndose más y hasta descubriendo que ya había viejos conocidos en el salón y hasta familiares, como Kiku, quien tenía en el salón a dos primos, pero estos vivían en diferentes países; sus nombres era Mei Mei, que vivía en Taiwán, y Im Yong Soo, que era de Corea.

También estaba Zará, quien venía de Seychelles y era amiga de Mei Mei.

Arthur conoció a Vash Zwingli, quien resulto ser el hermano mayor de Lily, compañera de escuela y amiga de su hermanito Peter. Y así fueron presentándose, hasta llegar al último de los chicos y compañeros, un chico rubio de ojos violetas y una sonrisa infantil en el rostro, además de traer una bufanda en el cuello.

-Joven usted es el último- dijo Elizabeta al chico- ¿podría presentarse a sus compañeros?

-…- el chico sonrió y se levanto- Soy Ivan Braginski, da~- dijo sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro. Alfred al oír su apellido, dejo de sonreír, lo cual noto cierto rubio de ojos esmeraldas que no había dejado de observarlo desde que se presento.- Vengo de Rusia. Amo los girasoles y los lugares cálidos… Eso es todo, da~- termino de decir con la misma sonrisa con la que comenzó.

-Eso es todo jóvenes. Es hora de volver a formar filas para que puedan salir- dijo Elizabeta a los chicos.

Todos estaban acomodando sus asientos mientras platicaban, pero Alfred estaba extrañamente callado. Arthur lo vio, y pensó en acercarse y preguntarle que le ocurría, pero fue interceptado por Kiku, el cual le hizo platica. Mejor hablaría con él en la hora libre.

-_**"Braginski… Braginski… Ese apellido, ¿acaso el…? No, no puede ser. Pero si él es su… Entonces ella…**_- volvió a aparecer su eterna sonrisa en Alfred por la idea "súper genial" en la que estaba pensando.- _**"¡Debo decirle a Matthew! ¡La volveremos a ver… La volveremos a ver!"**_- sonreía Alfred al pensar eso y en aquella persona. Se tenía que apresurar para ir a contarle a Matthew...

Todos en el salón de Matthew estaban apuntando lo que venía siendo la primera tarea que tendría que realizar. No veían difícil el trabajo, ya que el maestro que les había tocado era muy amable.

-Eso es todo chicos y chicas. Espero verlos en la próxima clase.- sonreía amablemente el maestro.- Hasta luego y traigan la tarea.

-Si profesor Tino- dijeron varios alumnos en coro, recibiendo otra sonrisa del profesor.

-Hey Matthy…- susurro Gabriel a su amigo.- Jeje, sí que sorprendiste a todos amigo, jeje- reía Gabriel al recordad lo que había dicho Matthew.

-¿En serio? Solamente conteste las preguntas- sonrió Matthew un poco sonrojado.

-Ja, en serio Matthew, nadie esperaba que eras muy inteligente y le ganaras a ese idiota- dijo un chico de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos ámbar, además de poseer un extraño rizo que le salía por su flequillo de lado derecho. El era Lovino, y conocía a Matthew desde hace años, y no solo eso… lo consideraba un amigo.

-¡Lovino!- regaño Matthew. No era bueno que su amigo empezara a maldecir o insultar a la gente en su primer día de escuela.

-Maldición, es verdad.- dijo Lovino cruzándose de brazos, pero no podía insultar a ese chico… lo conocía desde hace años y eran muy iguales.

-Pero Matthew, Lovino tiene la razón. Ese idiota se lo merecía- dijo Gabriel, ganándose una media sonrisa de Lovino.

-Ah…- suspiro Matthy. Esos dos eran tan iguales y tan diferentes a la vez- está bien, les creeré- ya que hacía, eran sus amigos y no los podía cambiar. Pero… bueno, que podía hacer….

_Flash back_

_El maestro había llegado, y se presento como Tino Vâinâmôinen. Para comenzar la nueva clase que les daría, que era Química Orgánica e Inorgánica, planeaba hacer un pequeño concurso de inteligencia y habilidad, además de darse la oportunidad de conocerse todos. La actividad consistía en que todos se pusieran de pie, y se formaran en dos filas organizadas. Todos hicieron caso y así empezó, ganando unos, perdiendo otros… Gabriel y Lovino eran listos, ya que llegaron hasta el final, bueno, hasta que les gano Matthy. Pronto todo quedo en solo dos personas: Matthew Williams y David Miller._

_La competencia iba reñida, nadie se dejaba ganar, hasta que llego la pregunta decisiva:_

-Jóvenes, veamos qué es lo que pueden recordar… ¿Cuál es el número equivalente para el yodo en una determinación Karl Fisher que se efectúa en un dulce?- pregunto Tino, a lo que rápidamente David contesto.

_-Es 63.45 equivalentes, ya que el reactivo contiene 2 números que se pueden considerar como "Z"- dijo David, pero se equivoco._

_-En realidad… el peso equivalente es 126.90, ya que la norma oficial lo establece y no hay que dividir nada- sonrió Matthew, seguro de su respuesta._

_-Bueno jóvenes, creo que sabemos quién es el ganador… es Matthew- le sonrió al chico- y es verdad, eso lo establece la norma, y no es que este en lo incorrecto señor Miller, pero la norma lo dice. Ahora jóvenes, acomódense a sus lugares para dejarles la tarea y que puedan salir- les sonrió el maestro, a lo que todos respondieron con un sí, ya que todo fue muy divertido._

_-Hey, Matthew, muy buena es tu memoria, a mi me fallo- dijo Miller, dándole una sonrisa un poco extraña a Matthew. Lovino y Gabriel miraron eso, no teniendo buena espina, pero Matthew no la noto._

_-¿En serio? Jejeje, tu no lo haces nada mal- sonrió sonrojado- Espero que nos podamos llevar muy bien en el semestre- dijo, dándole la mano-_

_-Si- le correspondió el saludo_

_-Bien, ahora hay que anotar la tarea- se separo al fin Matthew, dejándolo solo._

_-También lo espero Matthew… nos llevaremos de lo mejor- susurro David, su tono de voz sonó un poco tenebrosa y lasciva…_

_Fin Flash back_

Terminando de apuntar la tarea, Matthew acomodo sus cosas y se paro.

-Chicos… ¿no quieren ir a comprar algo?- pregunto con una sonrisa Matthew.

-¡Claro! Tengo hambre- dijo Gabriel.

-Tsk, ¿hambre? Pareces mi hermano, ¿Qué no comiste algo antes de venir idiota?- dijo Lovino a Gabriel- Yo solo quiero un café.

-¡Cállate!, ¿que no ves? estoy en desarrollo y necesito vitaminas y carbohidratos para crecer- dijo con algunas lagrimas Gabriel.

-Tsk, eres un llorón.

-¡No lo soy!- dijo Gabriel en un puchero.

-¿Eh? Cálmate Lovino- dijo Matthew nervioso, no quería que se pelearan ahí en el salón.- Yo también quisiera comer algo y buscar a Alfred- les sonrió.

-Ok, lo dejare- dijo Lovino- buscaremos a Alfred e iremos a comprar algo… pero eso sí, me debes un tomate- sonrió de lado Lovino a su amigo. El y _Alex _serian las últimas personas a las que insultaría.

-¿Alfred? ¿Quién es ese?- pregunto Gabriel.

-Alfred es mi hermano, y me dijo que lo buscara cuando se acabara la clase- contesto Matthew con una sonrisa. Gabriel lo entendió, ahora quería conocer al hermano de su nuevo amigo, al cabo hoy no vería a su hermana…

-Jajaja, vamos Arthur, no te enojes, solo dije que te diría "Iggy"- decía Alfred persiguiendo a Arthur.

-¡Dije que no!- dijo enojado y sonrojado Arthur. Desde que salieron del salón, Alfred le pidió que lo acompañara a la cafetería, y el acepto, pero luego de la nada, Alfred le dijo que le diría "Iggy" porque se escuchaba genial.

-Ok, no lo diré- alcanzo el brazo de Arthur, parándolo y haciendo que lo observase a los ojos.- Discúlpame si no te gusto, pero a mí se me hacia agradable por ser tu- dijo dándole una gran sonrisa a Arthur.

-Yo…- no podía decir nada, Alfred lo tenía agarrado de un brazo y lo estaba viendo a los ojos.- Ok, pero que no se repita idiota- dijo, volteándose de inmediato para que no viera su sonrojo.

-De acuerdo- le sonrió y lo soltó. Entonces, Alfred vio a lo lejos a Matthew salir de la cafetería, pero no venia solo, sino con otros dos chicos- ¡Hey Matthy, aquí!- grito Alfred, a lo que Matthew lo localizo, yendo a donde estaba.- Vamos Arthur- agarro de nuevo el brazo de Arthur y lo arrastro con él.

-¡Hey! ¡Espera idiota!- era lo único que podía decir, ya que el de lentes tenía mucha fuerza.

Cuando llegaron todos, se fueron a una jardinera que estaba cerca, y se sentaron. Alfred rápidamente reconoció a Lovino, haciéndolo enojar enseguida.

-Chico tomate, que bueno es verte, jajaja- rio Alfred.

-¿C-chico tomate?- se dijo Gabriel, tratando de no reírse.- Ustedes ya se conocían, ¿cierto?- reía.

-Si- dijo sonrojado Lovino- ¡Maldición Alfred! ¡Deja de llamarme así tu… tu... ¡loco de las hamburguesas!- contrarresto Lovino, haciendo reír a Arthur y Gabriel.

-Buena chico- decía llorando de risa Arthur.

-Cierto Lovino- lloraba de risa Gabriel- jaja, los dos están locos- reía aun mas.

-De acuerdo, dejen de insultarse mutuamente o habrá problemas- todos asintieron- Alfred, Arthur, les presento a mi nuevo amigo, Gabriel. Gabriel, el es mi hermano Alfred y Arthur- Gabriel lo saludo con una sonrisa. Alfred y Matthew eran muy iguales, pero tenían claras diferencias en sus apariencias, por lo que sería fácil reconocerlos.

-¡_Hello_ Gabriel!- dijo alegre Alfred- Mira Arthur, el es Lovino, hermano de Feliciano- dijo, presentando a Lovino; este solo soltó un "Tsk, hola".

-Ya lo veo idiota- dijo sonrojado Arthur.

-¿Acaso Feliciano esta en tu salón idiota?- pregunto Lovino sorprendido, a lo que Alfred asintió.- Vaya, los idiotas van juntos, jajaja- rio.

-¡Oye!- dijo en un puchero Alfred.

-¿También es un idiota para ti?- le pregunto Arthur a Lovino, señalando a Alfred.

-¡Claro! ¡Además de ser un _stupido_! –dice con una media sonrisa-

-Me caerás muy bien- los dos se miraron, y luego rieron. Gabriel los acompaño, y Matthew solo sonrió. Era bueno ver a Lovino desde la mañana feliz. Alfred solo continúo haciendo un puchero.

Así se la pasaron un rato, bromeando, o más bien dicho, Alfred bromeando de cualquier cosa; Lovino y Arthur se unieron para molestar a Alfred… ¡hasta Gabriel se unió! Matthew regañaba, y de vez en cuando soltaba una risa por lo que le hacían a Alfred. Cuando se acabo la tercera hora, todos se fueron a sus respectivas aulas. Alfred se despidió de Matthew, esta vez sin el discurso de la mañana; Matthew se fue con Lovino y Gabriel, dejando solo a Alfred y Arthur juntos.

-Hey idiota, tenemos que irnos -dijo Arthur a un Alfred distraído.

-… ¡Rayos! No le dije a Matthy la sorpresa –dijo Alfred sosteniendo su cabeza, ignorando que Arthur estuviera ahí. Este solo lo miro con curiosidad.

-¿De qué hablas, idiota? –pregunto Arthur confuso. Alfred giro su mirada hacia él, dándose cuenta de lo que decía.

-D-de nada Arthur –dijo nervioso, solo Matthew podría enterarse de eso, y si es que el estaba en lo correcto.

-Eres un completo idiota –suspiro y empezó a caminar hacia el aula.

-¿Eh? Espera Arthy~ -corrió como niño pequeño hacia Arthur. Arthur oyó el nuevo apodo de Alfred, enojándose y corriendo detrás de Alfred (ya que este lo repaso) para golpearlo. Parecían niños pequeños.

-_**"Matthy… cuando sepas lo que sé, te pondrás muy contento"**_- sonreía Alfred corriendo rumbo al aula y para que Arthur no lo alcanzara.

-¡Espera idiota! ¡Ven acá! –corría furioso Arthur.

-_**"Mamá…"**_

_**Continuara…**_

_**Extra: "Una rara amistad"**_

_Hace 8 años…_

_Se encontraban un niño de 10 años y rubio llorando afuera de la parte trasera de un restaurante de comida italiana. Estaba todo golpeado y lastimado. Sus ropas estaban rotas, y tenía una herida en el labio. _

_-A-Alfred… -lloraba el niño, llamando a su hermano._

_Cerca del lugar, otro niño pasaba; tenía el seño levemente fruncido y caminaba pateando lo que estaba en su camino, además de tener un extraño rizo que sobresalía de su fleco. Sin fijarse, pateo una lata y le dio al chico que estaba llorando. No pensó que su patada lastimaría a alguien, así que se acerco._

_-O-oye, ¿estás bien? –no era amable con nadie, ni con su familia, pero ese chico rubio llamo su atención. El pequeño solo seguía llorando, sin notar al otro que le hablaba- Che pallé~, no fue para tan… -no puedo concluir, ya que vio lo lastimado del chico- ¡Demonios! –atino a decir._

_-…-aun seguía llorando, hasta que el chico del rizo tomo su brazo y lo obligo a que lo mirara. Este lo vio aun con lágrimas en los ojos y una muestra de desconfianza y miedo._

_-¿Q-quien te hizo esto? –Pregunto enojado, provocando que el chico rubio temblara y se quedara en silencio- ¡Merda! ¡Contéstame! –dijo molesto; odiaba que las personas se aprovecharan de los demás. Aun cuando molestara a su hermano, él era el que lo defendía de los bravucones de la escuela._

_-N-no fue… nadie –dijo pausadamente, ya que el llanto no lo dejaba hablar bien._

_-Maldición, vendrás conmigo –dijo, llevándose al chico rubio adentro del restaurante. Este no se opuso, tenía un poco de miedo._

_Dentro del restaurante…_

_-…- se encontraban en el cuarto del chico del extraño rizo, ya que no solo era un restaurante, sino que también una casa. En el tiempo que llevaban dentro, había solo silencio, ya que el chico del rizo le dio ropa para que se cambiara, y estaba curándole las heridas._

_-¿P-porque lo haces? –Pregunto el rubio con voz baja y nervioso- No n-nos conocemos… -susurro, pero fue audible._

_-Por qué odio a la gente que lastima a los demás –dijo sincero- Che pallé, ¿Quién te lastimo? –pregunto mirándole a los ojos autoritariamente, esperando una respuesta del chico._

_-… -no estaba seguro de responderle, pero vio en los ojos del chico algo de preocupación y preocupación, tal como su hermano- Y-yo… Salí a comprar algo de alimento, cuando una pandilla me intercepto y me quitaron el dinero y me golpearon –dijo cabizbajo, con algo de tristeza en su voz._

_-Malditos bastardos… -susurro más para sí que para el chico. De nuevo quedo todo en silencio, hasta que el chico del rizo termino de curarle las heridas. –Listo, ya estás bien –le sonrió un poco, eso animaba a su hermano cuando pasaba lo mismo._

_-Gracias –le regreso la sonrisa, ya no se sentía miedo de ese chico –Soy Matthew, ¿y tú? –pregunto al chico._

_-Yo… soy Lovino, y no fue nada –desvió la mirada sonrojado, no siempre era amble con las personas._

_-Mucho gusto Lovino –le sonrió; aun con el labio roto, su sonrisa era tierna._

_-…- le sonrió y acaricio su cabellera rubia- No te preocupes, si te vuelven a lastimar, llámame, ahí estaré para protegerte –le sonrió aun más, con un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro._

_-¿S-significa, que somos amigos? –dijo con un pequeño brillo en los ojos._

_-Se… –desvió la mirada sonrojado._

Matthew miraba a Lovino pelearse con Gabriel acerca de qué equipo de futbol era mejor, pero recordó la forma en la que él y Lovino se conocieron, y como desde entonces este lo protegía. Lovino era su segundo hermano mayor. Nadie conocía a Lovino más que Feliciano y él, y como tal, sabían que "fingir" ser un cobarde por parte de Lovino solo era una faceta; nunca lo habían visto las personas pelear ni proteger a alguien; ni que Lovino se preocupara por alguien, pero ellos sí.

Lovino era su amigo… su gran amigo…

-_Mercí _por todo Lovino… -susurro en una sonrisa Matthew.

**Diccionario:**

_Amour:_ Amor en francés.

_Mercí:_ Gracias en francés.

_Fuck you:_ Lo que sé, es que significa en un español castellano como _"jodete" _o en un español latino (mexicano) como _"chingate" (XD)._

_Stupido: _Estúpido en italiano.

_Che pallé: _Que fastidio en italiano.

_Merda: _Mierda en italiano.

_Jeje, aparecieron más personajes… pero temo decirles, que pocos me ayudarán a seguir el trama, y la mayoría (perdón por decirlo) solo serán mi complemento u.u…_

_¿Ya adivinaron quien es esa personita? ¿No? ¿Sí? Bueno, en el siguiente sabrán con exactitud quien es ^^… Me encanto este capítulo, por la razón en que varias cosas a mi me pasaron al entrar a la prepa (en el caso de Arthur; no hacía nada el primer día, así que me puse a dibujar en mi libreta… y fue un dibujo de Naruto XD) y a la vez no y por… no se ^^U (ni yo misma me entiendo U.U) No sé… como que le falto algo *se queda pensativa* (¿?: Yo! Falte yo!) ¿e-eh? o.O (Prusia: Falte yo! Un fic no es bueno sino tiene mi grandiosa participación en el, kesesesese~…) O.O (Hungría: Cállate! *lo golpea con el sartén*) (Prusia: . kesesesese~ *se lo lleva arrastrando Hungría*) Autora: O.O¿? *no entendió nada*…_

_Bueno, dejando de lado lo anterior ^^U… Grazie por leer este cap ^w^… Y muchas gracias a Perla-chan, Mayii-chan, Gumi-chan, Mari-chan y a mi onee-san, ya que ellas me apuraron a que acabara este capítulo, así que se los dedico chicas, las quiero mucho *w*… _

_Además, para gusto de todos, decidí ponerle un extra, por el tiempo en que dure en actualizar, así que espero que también les haya gustado ^^U._

_Jeje, que les pareció que Lovino y Feliciano fueran amigos de Alfred y Matthew, eh?, yo lo pensé, y supe que si podía ser, Alfred y Feliciano son tan parecidos y diferentes a la vez, al igual que Matthy y Lovino, así que se me ocurrió así ^w^._

_Las preguntas que le hicieron a Matthew, bueno, son preguntas que vi en cuarto semestre de prepa, en mi especialidad de Químico Industrial, y eso valía mi calificación, ya que en la prepa califican con 5 o 10 =_=..Lo bueno es que lo pase XD… eso sí, no me hagan que lo explique a fondo eso de número "Z" y pesos equivalentes y determinación Karl Fisher, es muy tardado ^^U._

_Bueno, cuídense y hasta el próximo capítulo, que se titulara –se oye redobles de tambores-… __**¡"Mi princesa"!**_

_Addio__ ^w^!_


End file.
